Toy building sets which basically comprise a number of interlocking building blocks have been available on the market for many years, and which are sold throughout the world under the trademark "LEGO". The LEGO building blocks have a distinctive configuration, in that one or more of the surfaces of each block are formed with a multiplicity of individual protuberances, and one or more of the surfaces of each block are also formed with one or more hollow bosses. With such a configuration, the LEGO building blocks may be interlocked with one another in a releasable manner, so that a variety of buildings, vehicles, or other structures may be formed.
An objective of the present invention is to provide building blocks for a toy building set of the same general type as the "LEGO" blocks, but which are constructed to enable a wide range of structures to be assembled easily and conveniently.
A feature of the invention is the provision of solid rectangular building blocks for toy building sets, the blocks being configured to provide tongues and grooves in the mating surfaces of the building blocks to enhance the utility of the building blocks, and for the construction of a wide variety of articles of different sizes and shapes.